Delicioso Bocado
by XxDesirexX
Summary: Lemon muy fuerte La cita de sasuke con sakura que pasara en ella? entren y descubranlo con reviews actualizacion.
1. Chapter 1

**Delicioso bocado**

_Por_

_xxXmelodramaticXxx_

**Advertencia:**_ este fic tiene gran contenido sexual, no me soy responsable de posibles traumas gracias xD!_

Hola como han estado, me llamo sasuke uchiha, esto que les voy a relatar sucedió hace una semana, tengo 27 años, mide 1.78mts, piel blanca, cabello y ojos color negro, de un cuerpo medio musculoso.

Por mi casa siempre a vivido una niña con un trasero bien redondo y levantado, desde que ella tenia doce años me ha encantado su gran trasero, ella siempre se ha dado cuenta de como me encanta ya que cada vez que yo pasaba por su casa, ella salía para exhibirlo y dejar que yo me excitara con sus curvas.

Actualmente, ella tiene 17 anos, se llama sakura haruno, aun con ese trasero que dan ganas de apretarlos y acariciarlos y sobre todo de pegarle una buena nalgada, claro que ahora esta mejor ya con los pechos mas grandes y con mas feminidad.

Hemos empezado a platicar cuando paso por su casa, me envía msm y nos llamamos por teléfono, siempre le dijo que esta preciosa, que bonita que anda y cuando me va aceptar una invitación a bailar, ella es coqueta y sabe lo mucho que me calienta, pero se hace la difícil, la cosa es que después de tanto insistir, accedió a salir conmigo.

La recogí en su casa a eso de las nueve de la noche ella llevaba un pantalón de tela que le hacia merito a sus grandes nalgas, llevaba un rico hilo dental, ya que no se marcaba nada en sus nalgas, arriba llevaba una camisa top que le dejaban ver sus ricos pechos.

Nos dirigimos a la disco, ahí estuvimos bailando, ella bailaba bien delicioso, como solo la ella sabe moverse, como sacudía su culo y lo rozaba por mi miembro, ella sentía que yo estaba bien excitado por su forma de bailar, y mas seguía haciéndolo, yo la agarraba de la cintura y mas la pegaba a mi cuerpo para que sintiera el tamaño de mi pene, la besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba las nalgas y la espalda, los pechos se los apretaba delicadamente.

después de tanto bailar nos fuimos a sentar donde estuvimos tomandonos unos tragos, ahí aprovechaba para hablarle al oído, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, y decirle lo mucho que me encantaba, nos besamos por un buen rato y luego decidimos terminar las noches en un motel cercano.

Ya en el motel empezamos a besarnos bien apasionados, a deslizar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, disfrutar su gran trasero, que siempre había estado en mi noches de pajas o cuando me acotaba con una que otra chica.

ella me acariciaba las nalgas y me tocaba el miembro sobre mi pantalón, yo le quite su tóp y empecé a acariciar y besar sus pechos, mientras masajeaba con lujuria su bello trasero, luego empecé a desabotonarle el pantalón dejando a mi vista tan rico bocado que tantas veces soñé devorar, lo bese y toque mientras con mi dedo acariciaba su vulva sobre ese hilo dental rojo que hacia un hermoso contraste con el blanco de su piel, ella estaba húmeda y sus olores impregnaba a la habitación mientras yo no dejaba ni un solo rincón de su trasero sin besar, lamer o tocar.

Me posesicione de su entrepierna, sobre su hilo empecé a lamerla y a morderla mientras ella me enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y gemía de placer y de lujuria. Aparte un poco su hilo para poder lamer directamente y ver que la llevaba completamente depilada, mostrándome su centro mas blanco que haya visto, pero la mas rica que me haya comido, le empecé a lamer con pasión mientras con mis manos apretaba su trasero y jugaba con su clítoris que se encontraba cada vez mas excitado y aprovechaba de vez en tanto para acariciar su ano que estaba bien escondido por esas nalgas. Pero cada vez que llegaba a el ella se estremecía con mas fuerza y gemía con mas intencidad.

Ella estaba bien húmeda y excitada y mi miembro que se quería salir de mi pantalón, y ya marcaba una gran humedad en el, así que la seque rápido y ella se agacho para lamerla y acariciarmela con esos labios carnosos que tiene, me daba una rica caricia, con una sacudida que me daba con su mano que coincidía con los movimiento de su boca en mi cabeza, pero ella se había puesto paralela a mi, dejando ver su trasero, donde lo podía acariciar y manosear.

después de dejarme bien mojado con su lengua y la gran succionada que me dio se inclino hacia la cama dejando sus nalgas en el aire y todas sus piernas rectas en espera que la penetrara, cosa que hice mientras la agarraba por la cintura, mi cabeza entro un poco apretada por su ser, pero esto nos daba mas placer ya que cada parte de cabeza sentía el rico placer de entrar esa cavidad tan rica mientras me daba el gusto de agarrarle el trasero y darle sus buenos azotes, a lo cual ella reaccionaba con uno gritos de placer.

la estuve penetrando así por un buen rato, hasta que sentí que se corría y mojaba mi pene con sus jugos que salían como si estuviera orinado, me moje el miembro con sus liquidos y empeze a darle un masaje en su centro y a pasar mi lengua por el , y a acariciárselo con mi dedo, cuando vi que ella le encantaba ese rocé en su centro empecé a meterle mi dedo y a movérselo dentro luego lo saque y coloque mi pene en el y meterselo suavemente hasta que estuvo dentro completamente, ella gemia de placer pero una vez adentro ella comenzó a gozar, mientras yo la penetraba con fuerza y desenfreno y le daba los azotes que tanto le encantaba, de pronto sentí que me corría y le di con mas fuerza dejando todo mis jugos dentro de su ser y ellos se deslizaban, entonces se lo esparcí por su hermoso trasero.

Ella me dio otra lamida para limpiarla y volverme a excitar y luego ella cabalgarme con mas velocidad y fuerza, dando unos brincos que mi pene se salía de su ser, ella disfrutaba de este ritmo y se acariciaba el clítoris cuando de repente empezó venirse y a bañarme con sus jugos todo mi cuerpo.

Nos bañamos juntos y nos preparamos para irnos, me dijo que la había pasado de maravilla, que le gustaría volver a salir conmigo. Posiblemente hoy salgamos, espero que esa noche sea tan buena como esta.

Fin..???

_Bueno espero y les gusta esta muy fuerte pero ahí me dicen si me pase de la mano o no xD! Dejen sus reviews bye bye! Habrá continuación._


	2. Chapter 2

**Delicioso bocado **

_Por_

_xxXmelodramaticXxx_

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic contiene gran contenido sexual si no te gusta esta categoría no lo leas, no me soy responsable de futuros traumas U.U_

Fui a su casa, me invito a pasar ya que no se hallaban sus padres ni hermanos, ella aun no estaba lista, me invito a su cuarto y me dijo que le diera un minuto que se iba a duchar, ella aun andaba en ropa de su colegio. La falda la ocupaba bien corta, para lucir su bello color blanco y lo hermosas que las tienes, y la falda bien levantada por su hermoso trasero.

Antes de que se metiera al baño aproveche y la agarre por la cintura y empezamos a besarnos y a manosearla por todo su trasero, ya que la falda lo permitía, la besaba con gran intensidad, mientras mis manos se daban gusto con el trasero que solo llevaba un hilo dental, blanco, ella me acariciaba el cuello con sus manos y uñas.

Le baje el hilo dental dejándola con la falda puesta cosa que me excitó mas, ya que siempre quise tirarmela con el uniforme del colegio puesto, le empecé a masajear la entrepierna que en este momento estaba bien húmeda, mientras ella empezaba a sacar mi miembro y a acariciarlo con sus dedos, cosa que me encanto como lo hacia.

nos acostamos en su cama, haciendo un 69, yo besando sus labios y metiendo mi dedo medio en su entrepierna y por momento lamiendo su clítoris que empezaba a inflamarse de tanto estimulo oral, mientras sakura lamía como un bombón mi cabeza y acariciaba el tronco de mi pene, yo empecé a meterle otro dedo en su trasero mientras le baña unos lengüetazos en su sexo húmedo y depilado, y sakura gemía y gozaba, de lo rico que sentía los dedos dentro de ella,-aaahhh…aahh..si..mas..fuerte..oohh..sasuke!!!- Gritando mi nombre y pidiéndome que me la tirara como perra, con guerras y violencia.

Deje que me mojara bien mi pene con su saliva para ponerla en cuatro y empezarla a embestir por el trasero con fuerza y violencia, dándole unos empujones que la hacían gritar y gozar, pero que tenia que callarlos por miedo a que los vecinos oyeran.

Sakura me decía que le diera mas duro-Vamos..vamoss!!!..ohhh..si!- que yo era su perro que le daba bien rico y que le encantaba como me le ensartaba en el trasero duro y parado que me volvía loco, Sakura me pidió que quería moverse ella, entonces Sakura empezó llevar el control de su trasero, siendo ella la que se enterraba a mi miembro, como se movia mi sakura, yo sentía que iba a llegar pero ella como le encantaba lo que sentí a se movía con mas fuerza y velocidad, provocándome un orgasmo que le lleno todo su ano de mi semen caliente y espeso.

Me saque mi pene y ella se voltio y empezó a comérmelo y a limpiarlo, cosa que me encanta que ella haga ya que chupa bien delicioso, además de que su boca es bien carnosa y sabe como darme el seco oral, me empezó a levantar y siguió lamiéndome y succionándome mientras me acariciaba los testículos y por momentos se los metía en la boca mientras me daba una paja deliciosa. Yo me sentia en el cielo ninguna otra mujer me habia excitado a tal grado era unica.

Me siguió dando lenguetones en todo el pene, dándome unos lengüetaza bien ricos y empezó a acariciarme los testículos y a besarme apasionadamente, cosa que me dejo mas excitado, siguió succionándomelo, cosa que me excito mas, y me hizo llegar nuevamente pero esta vez acabe directamente, en su boca dragándose directa de mi pene todo mi liquido y no dejando que ni una gota se cayera al suelo, se lo trago bien sedienta, le encantaba mi semen.

Luego nos bañamos juntos, se cambio, yo me termine de vestir y salimos rumbo a nuestra cita.


End file.
